


A Family's Loss

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: Rave Family [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rave Angst goes brrr, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Terrence and Randy get the news no parent wants to get.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	A Family's Loss

When Terrence Suave got a call from his old friend Dr Vin, he and his husband Randy Radman Suave wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth. "Mr Suave, Mr Radman, I am so sorry but... your son, Henry Stickmin Suave... has passed away."

Apparently that snake Reginald Copperbottom had betrayed their brilliant little Henry, and Henry got revenge on him and the rest of the Toppats in return, taking several fatal bullet wounds in the process.

Terrence didn't outwardly show his grief, he had to be strong for his husband. Randy just slept on their sofa, cried and only ate when Terrence made him. But it hurt, Terrence's heart ached so bad.

It was only a few months ago when Henry surprised Terrence and Randy on their birthday with the fucking Tunisian Diamond. And now the world robbed them of their only child. They would never see his smile again, hear his laughter or feel his warm hugs.

\---

Terrence and Randy had Henry buried on a hill near a beach they used to go to when Henry was just a bubbling little boy. Terrence wasn't sure when everything truly hit, but everything he bottled up just came pouring out on that hill.

"FORGIVE ME HENRY, IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME INSTEAD!"

"THAT SHOULD OF BEEN MY BATTLE WITH THAT BASTARD, NOT YOURS!"

"IM SORRY, MY SON! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!"

Terrence screamed and cried on that hill for hours, he screamed until his voice gave out and cried until no tears could actually fall. Randy pulled his husband in for a hug, where they just held each other until the sun started to set.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever tear up writing something, yeah.


End file.
